


Suncloaks and Cleavers

by ShianneUrami



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia/Sollux<br/>Ghost story and post-apocalyptic future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suncloaks and Cleavers

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [BR6 prompt.](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/22720.html?thread=7066560#cmt7066560)

You hear her outside when you wake up, it’s dark out. She’s talking to someone, and like always, you can only hear her side of the conversation. It’s not for the fact she’s louder than the other person, or she’s on the phone, but mainly for the fact she’s talking to ghosts. It’s something you’ve come to learn is just a thing she does. She always said she could, but you didn’t really sign up for this Sixth Sense bullshit when you agreed to be her moirail. It’s not something you’re disturbed or put off by, but she’s so damn cheerful about it. You haven’t found a lot to be cheerful about lately, if you’re honest.

Instead of laying in bed like a lazy slag, you decide to go find her. You stand in the doorway out into the lawnring, leaning against the casing and listen to her. Her voice is soft.

“Did he really say stuff like that? I don’t blame you for papping him right in his face!”

A pause.

“Of course, he’s inside sleeping. You kinda need a diamond when the world’s gone to hell. We threw one hell of a corpse party, or maybe this is kind of like a big extended party, but he’s fussy and I get lonely.”

She’s talking about you to the ghost. Ghosts? You never know. Your thing was always people ABOUT to die, not those who had already pushed up their daisies and moved on.

You listen to her move on to a topic of matespritship and your eyes glaze over. You watch over the rest of the world, the craters and still burning energy fires. There was another rebellion a while back. A big one. One that brought the adults back home. One that eradicated so many people. Your head is so quiet now. Everything is barren and scrounging for supplies is hard.

Sometimes you run into other trolls, but it’s normally in pursuit of some scrap of food or tech or medical supplies you all know you all need, but you can’t bring yourself to relinquish. There’s no greater good bullshit when the world is a wasteland. You remember running into E quius and Nepeta a while back, but you all didn’t stick around each other for long. As much as you don’t like a lot of people, even you know it would be safer to stay in bigger groups. There is less of a chance another group will find you in the middle of the day with their sun cloaks and cleavers and remove your head from your shoulders in your sleep when the nightmares are at their peak.

You absentmindedly kick a stone, letting it clatter against rubble and Aradia pauses, clears her throat and picks up her voice, “You know, eavesdropping is rude, Sollux!”

You poke your head out from the doorway you’ve been lingering in and see her, and she’s alone. You knew she was alone, but seeing she really was just talking to no one always makes you kind of wary. You want to pap her. She smiles over her shoulder at you and pats the grass next to her. You look her over once, twice, before you creep over to sit next to her.

She goes back to her conversation like nothing else has happened, one hand on your knee.

You decide to watch some of the fires far off down the hill. The world has gone to ruin and your diamond sometimes gets caught up in conversations with phantoms. But you survive and you live and you’re doing alright, all things considered.


End file.
